Cameron the Thorndrigian
Okay so here's my plan, shut up ~Cameron, ST1 Cameron is a 12 year old thorndrigian (he doesn't really look like one but that will change when he gets older) born in a small village before the metarex attacked, the attack killed both his parents but he was able to save his sister and escape. Backstory 6 years before the birth of Samantha, a baby boy was born to both Mion and Rinnoske Roselilly, his mother Mion had the honor of naming her son. a very energetic and funloving boy he was, 6 years later a sister was born, being named after Cameron's great grandmother. Even though the baby couldn't catch up with him they still got along. But the day came when the metarex attacked the village, Mion and Rinnoske were killed in the incident but Cameron was able to survive and rescue his baby sister. They escaped to another dimention, but being only a 6 year old boy he could not care for his sister, so he had no choice but to drop himself and his baby sister at different orphanages. The service from the caretakers was fine but the other kids liked to poke fun at him, this is the certain element that created the Cameron we all know today. At his rage, a sudden pine of some sort flew from out of his hands and hit one of the kids, putting him to bed sick. Out of fear the owner of the orphanage threw him out to prevent another incident. He ended up on the street with just ragged clothes, nothing but a chao with wings of rainbow was his only companion. There came a day when a blonde girl with an X-gear came and took him in as a new room mate. Her name was wren, and she was an X-gear champion that beat the Babylon rouges at their own game, with her knowledge of gear, he learned how to treasure hunt and ride a gear, but his attitude from the bullying at the orphanage seemed to never fade. relationships with others Samantha the Seedrian Though it has been 6 years, he remembers her even with her trademark kimono. He can't see her often because he can't get into the castle unless princess Epona somehow knew him, but he doubts Samantha remembers him Wren the Labrador Well at first it was nice of her to let him live with her, as time went by he finds more and more loud and obnoxious by the day, but she is his boss and he'll just learn to cope with it. Dusk the Demon Another obnoxious roommate, he always likes to blast his metal music and Cameron can't stand loud music. But he isn't as bad as wren though, at least he talks more silently than her. bio Full name: Cameron Hans Roselilly (he kept his last name) Nickname(s) or Alias: Cammy, squirt, little guy Gender: male Species: Seedrian (or better yet thorndrigian) Age: 12 Birthday: January 5th Nationality: Lenmarkan Religion: no religion City or town of birth: Unknown Currently lives: Rogenhegen Languages spoken: English Native language: English Relationship Status: single (crush: Voile the Seedrian) PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Height: 2'13"? Weight: Unknown Figure/build: Normal Hair colour: Orange Hairstyle: Usually wears it down Eye colour: Brilliant Blue Skin/fur/etc colour: Pale Tattoos: None Piercings: None Scars/distinguishing marks: none? Preferred style of clothing: Orange jacket, auburn pants, blue and grey shoes HEALTH Smoker? Smoking is for emos Drinker? drinking is for the transient people Recreational Drug User? Which? I'm not some emo Addictions: None Allergies: unknown Any physical ailments/illnesses/disabilities: None Any medication regularly taken: None PERSONALITY Personality: Easily annoyed, serious, and mostly straight forward (except when it comes to secrets) Likes: peace and quiet, classical music, and Parrot (his chao)... and that's it Dislikes: idiots, loudmouths, loud music (dusk's heavy metal in particular), etc. Fears/phobias: isn't afraid of anything anymore Favourite colour: orange, blue, grey Hobbies: treasure hunting Taste in music: classical SKILLS Talents/skills: x-gear, treasure hunting Ability to drive a car? Operate any other vehicles? I don't need some silly vehicle when I could just use my x-gear to get by quicker EATING HABITS Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore (Vegetarian): Vegetarian, but will sometimes eat meat Favourite food(s): doesn't matter Favourite drink(s): any fruit juice Disliked food(s): hates his meat "well done" Disliked drink(s): coffee is for the weak HOUSE AND HOME Describe the character's house/home: lives in a fancy apartment Do they share their home with anyone? Who? Lives with two people whom he calls "idiot loudmouths" Significant/special belongings: none CAREER Level of education: he's 12, but has the IQ of a person in 8th grade Qualifications: can sense any trap Current job title and description: Gold hunter Name of employer: Wren COMBAT Peaceful or aggressive attitude? It will depend Fighting skills/techniques: Will use poison pines if threatened or attacked Special skills/magical powers/etc: Ecokinesis (sort of in his own fashion), toxikinesis, mithridatism Weapon of choice (if any): see fighting skills/techniques Weaknesses in combat: very vulnerable to dark magic Strengths in combat: Can shoot multiple at a time, can turn poison into a gas, can give others immunity to it (but only for a short time) FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES Parents names: Mion & Rinnoske Roselilly Are parents alive or dead? Both are Dead :( Is the character still in contact with their parents? Look at the last answer Siblings? Relationship with siblings? Has one Biological brother, see Samantha the seedrian Other Important Relatives: Partner/Spouse: None (future wife?: Voile the Seedrian) Children: None (Future children: Jessie the Thorndigian) Best Friend: the only friend he needs is parrot Other Important Friends: other people find him a complete grump Acquaintances: dusk (sometimes, doesn't trust him because he's a demon. Demons are known for all of a sudden going berserk out of nowhere), wren (on certain occasions) Pets: Parrot the chao Enemies? Anyone whom he finds annoying or a threat Category:Seedrian Category:Males